Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger
Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger 'is a fan-fiction show of Super Sentai. Plot ''"Racers want to profill they're dreams....! Genta Hikaru, oldest of the Hikaru Family, happens to be a Street-Loser ever since the deaths of the family's parents. But his whole family wasn't street-losers: his other family members, Geki Hikaru, Gunpei Hikaru, Natsumi Hikaru, and Sakura Hikaru works at Mr. Kong-Gong's Car Fixing Garage. One day, a alien named Skamppers comes and wants to blend in with the humans, so he gets some "hip" clothes and is hired by Mr. Kong-Gong, and gives the 4 workers a henshin transformer called Speed Changer, but they need a red ranger: a leader. They go to the Deep Part of Japan, and they find Genta, and they become Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger, defending the world from evil. They defended lots of places in Japan, but one week later, The Villains Tribe of Destroying Earth came and the Racingrangers' new mission is to defend THE WORLD from T.V.T.o.D.E. Characters Racingrangers Other Heroes Arsenal *Speed Changer *Speeding Buster Allies *Skamppers *Mr. Kong-Gong *Grandma Hikaru *Ginga Sentai Legendranger *Kunji Sentai Powerman The Villains Tribe of Destroying Earth *Planet-Killer King Darkmatter (2-33, Kunji Sentai Powerman vs. Racingranger) *Universal President *Princess Lawqeraboe (1-12, 51, Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger vs. Legendranger) *Alien Panda-man General *Doll From Galaxy 100th (1-6, 50-51) *Askore Sentai Myuranger (34) ** "MyuRed! Red Fireball!" ** "MyuBlue! Blue Waterball!" ** "MyuGreen! Green Earthball!" ** "MyuYellow! Yellow Thunderball!" ** "MyuPink! Pink Natureball!" ** "Askore Sentai MyuuuuuuuuuuuuRanger!" * Leader Parker Minklougoubo (13-33, Kunji Sentai Powerman vs. Racingranger) Others *Magical Wizard Bebe (Movie) *Killer of Dark (Powerman) *Aura Sentai Copyranger/Sun Villain Sunranger/The Master Guill (Legendranger) Trivia Opening Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger Opening Catchphrases Genta's Catchphrases *"Look! This will be a ''zuun-zuun ''battle!" '''Zuun-Zuun stands for rough. (Plan 33: Doomsday) *"Magical Wizard Bebe? Who in the sand ''is that?" '''Sand stands for world.' (Movie) *"Looks like THE PHONIES ''need an uneasy battle with RacingRed." '''THE PHONIES stands for Askore Sentai Myuranger.' (MyuCopies) Geki's Catchphrases *"Who are you snowy elderly?" 'Snowy elderly stands for old man. '(vs. Legendranger) Gunpei's Catchphrases Natsumi's Catchphrases Sakura's Catchphrases Earth's Bodyguard of Justice's Catchphrase Sandra Car-Car's Catchphrases Wind Hikaru's Catchphrases Snow Hikaru's Catchphrases The Soccer Teacher's Catchphrases X's Catchphrases Episodes #A Alien Named Skamppers #Arrival #Heir To the Boss #Earth's Bodyguard Arrives #Pride Forever #The Doll Dies #RacingKing and RacingQueen's Courage!!! #Grandma Has It #Sandra #Old Friends Revenge #Plans of the Evill King #Princess' Goodbye #Trained For Soccer #Skamppers' Date #It's A Mad, Mad Fish #Message From Santa #My Living Soul #Uninvited Guests #Traitors to the Tribe #The Warrior From the Future #X the Names #Boss Retirement #It's the President's Orders #Doom Beyound Us!!! #It's Dinomite!!!! #Inspection for Trouble #Genta's New Power #Car-Car Spirit!!!! Sandra Dies #The Good, The Bad, and The Bodyguard #Power in Heart #The Panda's Task #Plan 33: Doomsday #The King and Leader Dies #MyuCopies Specials #Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger Super Video: RacingRed vs. The Soccer Teacher #Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger vs. Legendranger #Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger Movie #Kong-Gong Sentai Racingranger: Arrival (Movie Version of Episode 2) Category:Fan Fiction